yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Madsilver
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tornado de Polvo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mahad mx (Discusión) 19:18 12 nov 2012 Páginas de cartas Hola , gracias por contribuir con el wiki creando páginas de cartas para las cartas nuevas del Sobre de Expansión Levantamiento Abismal, pero algunas cartas ya fueron creadas con anterioridad, antes de seguir creando nuevas páginas de carta deberías asegurarte de que no tengan ya una página o esa pagina nueva deberá ser borrada porque seria un duplicado de una pagina ya existente. Puedes verificarlo en la la página de Sobre de Expansión Levantamiento Abismal. Cualquier duda no olvides preguntar, saludos y gracias por contribuir en el wiki. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 01:50 15 dic 2012 (UTC) Ilustraciones Hola Madsilver, gusto en saludarte. Te doy acá las instrucciones para subir la imagen de ilustración: 1ero- ¿Vez donde dice "Subir una imagen para esta carta", dale click y subes una imagen. 2do- allá te aparecerán las instrucciones. 3ero- no olvides colocar la licencia adecuada. Si tienes una duda, no olvides consultarme, レオニダス-LEO| (discusión) 02:56 21 dic 2012 (UTC). NOTA: respondí el mensaje ya que es mi deber mientras no está Rare. :Hola , disculpa mi demora en la respuesta. Como ya aclaro Leonidas, las imágenes de carta principales deben ser en formato .jpg y tener el nombre adecuado para que aparezcan dentro de la planilla de carta correspondiente. :* Para ilustraciones, foto central de una carta la licencia es Ilustración oficial, foto central de una carta. :* Para cartas en español la licencia es Carta de Yu-Gi-Oh! en español. :* Para cartas en otro idioma la licencia es Carta de Yu-Gi-Oh! en otro idioma (inglés, japonés, etc.) :* Para capturas desde animé o película la licencia es Captura de imagen de animé o película de Yu-Gi-Oh! :* Para capturas desde un videojuego la licencia es Captura de imagen de un videojuego de Yu-Gi-Oh! :* Para fotos de una página de revista, envoltorio, sobre o caja la licencia es Captura de imagen de una caja, sobre o artículo de Yu-Gi-Oh! :Respecto a las páginas de carta, para que el bot las detecte adecuadamente deben tener el nombre correcto al comienzo de la página encerrado entre < >. Además antes de crear una página de carta es deber del usuarios asegurarse de que el nombre de carta sea el correcto (si ya dispone de nombre oficial en español) y verificar que dicha página de carta no exista ya en el wiki (ayuda buscarla primero por el nombre en inglés, código de carta y en la Lista de cartas en inglés). :Por ultimo, también es deber del usuario intentar verificar que la información que aporta es fidedigna. La imagen de carta completa que subiste de Sirenarmada Abisdina era una imagen fanart, ya que esa carta solo se encuentra disponible en el OCG por ahora y además no se asemeja para nada a las imágenes proxy promocionales oficiales que suele publicar Konami antes de la edición para el TCG. :Cualquier duda no olvides preguntar, saludos y gracias por contribuir en el wiki. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 22:53 21 dic 2012 (UTC) No borrar "Carta esbozo" Hola , gusto en saludarte. Te recomiendo no retirar las plantillas "Carta esbozo" de los artículos. Primero porque antes de borrarlas los administradores y reversores debemos revisar muchos aspectos de los artículos, no solo borrarlos. Normalmente un administrador o reversor revisa cuidadosamente la lista de los esbozos ya completas y revisa los artículos antes de eliminar la plantilla. Saludos y gracias por contribuir en el wiki --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 17:59 21 dic 2012 (UTC) mensaje cuando veas este mensaje unete al chatKaibaelenano (discusión) 00:19 20 feb 2013 (UTC) aviso jueves hay duelo soy kaibaelenano ese es mi nombre en dn190.150.103.160 02:43 20 feb 2013 (UTC) chat mad unete al chat .mañana tienes duelo conmigo jajaja adios mandame un mensaje ok Kaibaelenano (discusión) 23:17 20 feb 2013 (UTC) Hechizo de Shabti Hola , la verdad no se que problema tendrían esos jugadores, el efecto de la carta esta claro como el agua: impide que los monstruos Cuidador de Tumbas sean destruidos en batalla. Esa carta no tiene dos efectos diferentes, solo uno, lo que ha cambiado es el texto en la Descripción de carta en su ultima re-edición en Promo Pack - Colección Legendaria 3 - El Mundo de Yugi. En estos casos se debería actualizar la imagen de carta con una de la ultima re-edición y realizar el cambio del texto descriptivo, el texto anterior es trasladado a la sección de Efectos donde se indicara la primer edición al que pertenece. He aquí un ejemplo: * Cartas Preciosas del Más Alla En el caso de que la imagen de carta en cuestión estuviera en español, la nueva imagen a fuerzas deberá ser una que también este en español. Si esto ultimo no fuese posible, me temo que no se podrá realizar el reemplazo de imagen y el procedimiento seria inverso al anterior: simplemente agregar en la sección de Efectos la nueva Descripción con el sufijo de la edición a la que corresponde. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 14:19 21 feb 2013 (UTC) chat 2 unete al chat Kaibaelenano (discusión) 18:29 23 feb 2013 (UTC) Nuevas secciones Hola , respecto a esas propuestas, ahora que el wiki cuenta con una mayor cantidad de usuarios es muy probable que que sea una idea muy acertada. Por supuesto que en esos casos debería estar involucrada la votación por parte de la comunidad del wiki, como en los ejemplos que señalaste. Me temo que para aplicar esto en el portal del wiki se debe tener un cargo de Reversor y Administrador, pero el resto si podrías desarrollarlo. La idea es buena, dejando de lado las planillas y demás diría que hagas una lista con los detalles que tienes en mente para la organización. Cuando pienses y sientas que ya tienes todo o al menos algo solido, contactame entonces. Trataremos entre los dos de pulir los detalles y de ahí en mas podríamos pasar a dar inicio inmediato a las secciones o quizás someter la idea a evaluación de los usuarios luego, ya con la planificación más definida, si fuese necesario. Recuerda, el primer paso seria idear el "borrador", después analizarlo y entonces ya seguirá creciendo por si solo; es decir, en esta fase no te presiones demasiado con los detalles pero si tener algo con lo que empezar a darle vida al proyecto. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 15:14 3 mar 2013 (UTC) Preguntas *Madsilver,necesitaría que me contestases,por favor,a unas preguntas sobre tu Torneo. 1-No entendí muy bien que significa eso de "cupo" y de separarlo(será por que soy un poco cortito y para mí "Cupo" es lo mismo que "Kupó",lo que dicen los Moguris). 2-Yo,que soy de España,tendría que registrarme por Chat a las 7pm mías cuando quiera entrar a un Torneo,¿no? Tras esas preguntas,me gustaría decir que me parece muy bien lo que decidisteis tanto tú como Ultratempol.Me habría unido,pero lo leí hoy mismo.Si organizáis otro,intentaré estar. --Lexuam (discusión) 17:44 19 may 2013 (UTC) *hola soy nuevo en la pagina quisiera participar en los torneos de los fines de semana solo quisiera que me digan los requisitos Ivan Daimon 01 (discusión) 21:19 28 may 2013 (UTC)Ivan Daimon 01 *¡ola! que tal oiie me interesa partiipar en ese rollo de los torneos de los duelos sere puntual es que soy amigo de ivan daimon01 y me comento sobre los torneos espero su respuesta y nos vemos en dueling... mi nombre de usuario en dueling es: yumatsukune Danncobain (discusión) 00:19 2 jun 2013 (UTC)Danncobain *Hola Madsilver no te conozco ti tampoco me conoces en fin,me gustaria participar en el torneo del domingo si ya no hay cupos me puedes guardar un cupo para el proximo torneo del domingo mi usuario en Dueling Network es Vladithekid Si puedes me dices como te llamas en el Dueling Network para agregarte Muchas Gracias Atte:Elhostionleche (discusión) 17:30 10 ago 2013 (UTC)Vladithekid Sobre Publicidad Hola. Me gustaría saber quien o quienes son los gestores de este canal ya que me gustaría poner publicidad de nuestra tienda. Acudo a ti por que veo que organizas torneos. Por favor si fueses tan amable lo agradecería. Un saludo y gracias por tu atención. Foro Mad, gusto en saludarte. Te dejé una respuesta en el foro para que la respondas en cuanto puedas, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:13 18 ago 2013 (UTC) RE: Postulación a Reversor Hola Madsilver Lo sentimos por hacerte esperar tanto por una respuesta a tu postulación ya que Zanelex esta inactivo por este tiempo. Asi que yo me encargare de las pruebas para ver si puedas estar en el puesto de Reversor del Proyecto Cartas. La primera prueba es ver si sabes identificar la Clasificación de efectos y agregarlas correctamente en las cartas que lo necesitan. Por lo tanto edita 3 Cartas que no tengan clasificación de efectos y agregaselas. Una vez terminado me avisas para que yo lo revise y vea si tienes algun error. Mucha suerte y espero que puedas formar parte de nuestro equipo. Eduardo Yuki (discusión) 20:15 27 ago 2013 (UTC) Segunda Prueba Hola de nuevo Mad. Acabo de ver las páginas que a las cuales les agregaste Clasificación y al parecer realizaste unas muy buena ediciones por lo cual tienes la prueba muy bien y sin errores. Lo siento por no ponerte la categoría pero apenas que lo comentas no había tal xD Bueno la segunda prueba es agregar las imágenes correspondientes a 3 cartas pero sin quitarles el esbozo ya que eso me toca revisarlo xD. Procura que al poner las imágenes pongas las licencias correspondientes y que no sean de tan baja calidad. Aquí el link de las cartas que no tienen ninguna imagen para que no demores buscando. Mucha suerte e igual al terminar me dejas las cartas a las que les agregaste las imagenes. Eduardo Yuki (discusión) 20:40 28 ago 2013 (UTC) Cosas que mejorar Hola Madsilver. Tenemos algunos detalles en donde tenemos algunos errores, en la prueba 2 las imágenes fueron correctas pero la licencia no lo fue, por lo cual te explicare que imágenes de cartas van con que licencias. *Cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh! en español: En esta licencia como dice su nombre estarán incluidas las cartas que están solamente en el idioma español. Puede ser foto o scan de la carta pero tiene que ser en español y no creada en algún programa. *Cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh! en otro idioma (ingles, japones, etc.): Esta licencia incluye las cartas que sean de cualquier idioma excepto español. Puede ser foto o scan de la carta. Esta licencia es la que tuviste que ponerle a las 3 cartas que subiste. *Ilustración oficial, foto central de la carta: Esta licencia pertenece a todas las imágenes que pertenecen al arte de la carta. Si son imágenes centrales de una carta de anime o de algún videojuego también se incluyen en esta licencia. Esta licencia no la usaste al subir tus 3 fotos. *Captura de imagen de animé o película de Yu-Gi-Oh!: En términos de Cartas esta licencia nos sirve para las cartas que no han sido editadas en TCG y OCG, en otras palabras que solo existen en el animé o que aparecieron en alguna película. *Captura de imagen de un videojuego de Yu-Gi-Oh!: Al igual que la licencia anterior esta carta solo es para cartas que solo aparecieron en un videojuego y que no existen en TCG y OCG. Ya con esta explicación no tendrás complicaciones al elegir una licencia correcta para las cartas y su foto central. Las otras licencias no las explique porque no son usadas en cuanto a Cartas. Bueno con esto ya estas listo para intentarlo de nuevo, así que intenta con otras 2 cartas y mándame un mensaje cuando termines. Por cierto hubo un pequeño error en la primera prueba ya que en la Carta Cañón la clasificación "Tipo" no es necesaria ya que tiene la clasificación Roca y en Carta Cuerno de Luz la clasificación "Cambiar ataque defensa" no se necesita ya que la clasificación "Aumentar ataque defensa" es mas especifica. Pero estuvo bien esa prueba, solo recuerda ese detalle. Suerte con la prueba de las imágenes, si tienes dudas puedes preguntarme. Eduardo Yuki (discusión) 23:49 31 ago 2013 (UTC) Organizacion de los torneos Bien... Mad, si tienes algún inconveniente sobre al final de mi mensaje házmelo saber. Bien tal vez este sea mi mensaje mas largo y formal pero bien, recuerdas cuando te hice mi torneo?, bien pues Rodri dijo que si me gustaba organizar torneos ¿por que no lo hago?, algo extrañisimo, yo le dije si. Bien por lo que te he llamado es si me das permiso claro, yo te debo preguntar a ti si puedo organizarlos los domingos, sabados no puedo por ingles así que aquí es donde entra la pregunta ¿puedo organizarlos contigo? si bien estas ocupado yo puedo reemplazarte o ayudarte la verdad no pense que hubiera mas de 10 personas en el mio pero bueno. Espero una respuesta positiva. Tokimechi (discusión) 02:53 2 sep 2013 (UTC) Antes de la prueba final Hola. Como el mensaje dice esta pequeña prueba sera la ultima antes de la prueba final ya que en cuanto a Cartas que es el proyecto ya aprendiste lo esencial, ya que no requeriste ayuda para poner las clasificaciones, en las imágenes tuviste pequeños errores pero todo esta corregido y sabias tus fallos. Entonces la prueba solo sera un repaso para estar seguro de que ya estas listo para la ultima prueba. En caso de errores en esta prueba se harán más pruebas de este tipo hasta que no haya errores para la ultima prueba. Como lo hiciste anteriormente tienes que ponerle la clasificación de efectos a 3 cartas distintas. Y agregarle a 2 cartas sus imágenes correspondientes Como ya sabes me mandas mensaje de las cartas a las que le agregaste la clasificación y a las que le agregaste las imágenes. Muchas suerte y trata de ser cuidadoso para que ya puedas hacer la prueba final. Mucha suerte. --Eduardo Yuki (discusión) 23:23 4 sep 2013 (UTC)